


Prowl and Jazzs race to escape The Hatchet

by OpMSound



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpMSound/pseuds/OpMSound
Summary: There's a new mech on base and Prowl is surprised at who it is.Bad summary I know





	Prowl and Jazzs race to escape The Hatchet

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to continue 'Taken' in case anyone who reads this has read that I just chose the worst time to start a multi-chaptered story and so have been unable to write it.
> 
> I have been writing weird little ideas that pop into my head for once and been using them to practice as I'm still new to this kinda thing and this is one of them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this more than likely poorly written one-shot. Please kudos if you do enjoy it though.

Prowl stood outside the Autobots main base in Iacon attentively as he waited along with Optimus beside him.

They were awaiting a transport to arrive containing a new special ops mech who apparently had high recommendations from those he had worked with previously, however, along with those recommendations came warnings that this mech though phenomenal at what he does has a tendency to, in a manner of speaking 'Burn the rulebook to ashes'

So Optimus, after personally reading through the mechs file, had decided to transfer this mech to the main Autobot base believing his expert skills will be a great help here and further decided not to tell Prowl, or anyone, exactly *who* this mech was and as such he was stuck waiting for the mech to arrive to find out.

Prowl, unsurprisingly, wasn't the happiest 'bot to be welcoming someone who supposedly had no regard for rules or protocol regardless of how good the mechs skills were. He hid it rather well though as he kept his expression devoid of emotion, waiting patiently for the transport to arrive.

It was a few breems later when the transport pulled up a few metres in from of them and after a moment there was a quiet hiss of mechanisms as the door slid open.

When the mech stepped into view all Prowl could do was stare in astonishment at the small black and white frame that he hadn't seen in vorns, I mean yes they kept in contact but they'd both been pulled to different parts of Cybertron because of circumstances beyond their control.

Prowl honestly didn't have much hope he would ever see him again, but there he was a mech, who after having known him for far longer than anyone else, he could safely call his best friend.

Prowl watched him as he looked around not yet seeming to know that he was there and so a slight smirk grew on his face and he spoke just as Optimus opened his mouth to introduce them, surprising the Prime at the uncharacteristic interruption from "Do you plan to break into my quarters here as you did my apartment Jazz?"

Jazz's head snapped around and he stared at Prowl in astonishment before he grinned brightly and replied "Of course, ah had plenty of practice gettin' through tight spaces with all tha gifts ya left me ta challenge me when ya were in the enforcer academy, ah could probably get through tha vents an' drop by fer a visit."

Prowl and Jazz stared for a long moment before Jazz launched at Prowl hugging him as both mechs fell to the floor laughing at their inside joke "Prowler! It's been ferever ma mech."

"Indeed it has Jazz."

As this transpired every 'bot nearby, including Optimus, had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the pair laughing on the ground, especially at Prowl, many 'bots weren't even sure the mech had emotions much less could laugh like that and some were sure they must be imagining things and needed to get their processors checked.

After a few minutes, the pair finally stopped laughing and Jazz stood up holding out a hand to Prowl to help him up, which he gladly accepted as he was hauled to his feet and brushed himself off.

It was then they noticed that everything was silent and they turned their helms to see every 'bot staring at them wide opticed and frozen.

Jazz looked to Prowl curiously "Did we do somethin' wrong?"

Prowl couldn't help it, he snorted and shook his head in exasperation "I think we made their processors freeze up."

"Wha'? but we didn't do nuthin' strange."

"No, you did not I, however, did"

"What ya mean?"

"I have a reputation for being cold sparked and drone-like amongst most of the Autobot forces and they just saw me laughing and rolling around on the ground."

Jazz blinked, surprised, and looked back to the frozen mechs "An' so they froze up," Jazz frowned then before continuing "An' ah better see ta correctin' tha misguided opinions 'bout ya no one should call ya cold-sparked when ya not, it's cruel."

"Do not worry about it Jazz I am used to it by now."

Jazz's frown deepened at that "Ah don' care Prowler ya shouldn't needa get used ta it" Jazz folded his arms over his chassis and glared up at Prowl daring him to tell him not to.

Prowl stared at Jazz sighed knowing from experience and the look in Jazzs visor that this is an argument he won't win "Fine you can try but I do not expect it to work"

Jazz's face instantly lit up in a cheerful grin as he grabbed Prowls hand and tugged him in the direction of the base causing Prowl to stumble slightly at the sudden pull "Wait, Jazz!"

Jazz stopped and looked back in confusion and Prowl answered his unasked question as he spoke "We need to comm. Ratchet to come and deal with these mechs, we can not just leave them here and there's work to be done."

Realisation dawned on Jazz at that as he looked around "Oh yea, do that an' then ya can take me ta ya quarters so we can catch up better than we can over comms."

Prowl chuckled quietly at Jazz's expression earning him a glare which he ignored as he activated his comms. and pinged Ratchet.

It took only a moment before the medic answered with a gruff "What?"

"Good evening Ratchet can you come out to the front of the base please?"

"Why?" asked Ratchet with suspicion lacing his tone.

"You will see but you should hurry, it will be a problem if the Decepticons attacked right now" and with that Prowl ended the comm. and vented deeply "Be prepared to run"

"What? Why?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Ratchet will not take kindly to finding out the cause of all this work for him and he has a...talent for cussing creatively and throwing objects at mechs with astounding accuracy" Prowl says, warily watching the entrance.

Jazz stared for a moment before he started laughing again "Somethin' tells me I'll like this Ratch"

Prowl smiles softly at Jazz before freezing momentarily and slowly turning to look at the enraged medic that has just arrived on scene.

"What the frag happened here? Why the slag are Optimus and 16 others frozen?" Ratchet looked around before levelling a glare on the only 2 mechs not frozen and thus the likely cause and if it was possible the glare they were receiving would have caused mechs to spontaneously combust from the sheer force of it.

"What did you 2 Primus forsaken glitches do?" Ratchet stormed towards them and Prowl discreetly moved to put Jazz between them which earned him an annoyed glare from said mech "Thanks appreciated Prowler" Prowl just shrugged helplessly before they were distracted by the medic stopping in front of them.

"Well Prowl?"

"Well...you see Ratchet..." it only took a 30 kliks to explain to the medic what has happened which caused Ratchet to pause and stare of them as he processed this and Prowl took this opportunity to tug on Jazz's hand which he was still holding and nod his head toward the base.

Jazz nodded and they silently but as quickly as possible crept toward the base. Unfortunately, they hadn't made it by the time Ratchet had finished processing it and took off at a sprint as they heard the unmistakable voice of Ratchet shout loud enough that they were sure the whole base heard him "ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME? PROWL! JAZZ! I'M GOING TO REFORMAT YOU INTO TRASH COMPACTERS AND CRUSH YOU INTO SCRAP. YOU PRIMUS DAMNED GLITCHES! GET BACK HERE!"

Prowl and Jazz transformed and sped away on squealing tires as Ratchet raced after them through the base blaring his sirens and cursing up a storm.

Mechs could only dive out of the way of the speeding vehicles and stare at the unusual scene of Prowl getting chased by the medic along with an unknown mech as they sped past.

The trio zipped past the red and yellow twins that were passing nearby and who, after recovering from a moment of shock, gleefully began taking pictures of Prowl being in trouble for once instead of them that they could use or laugh at later.

It was some joors later after the pair had successfully escaped The Hatchet by hiding in an out of the way room deep in the base, that not many 'bots knew about, panting from overheated systems but both with identical grins on their faces.

Optimus later also heard of what has since been dubbed 'Prowl and Jazzs race to escape The Hatchet' when he asked why he couldn't find Prowl or the new mech, Jazz, anywhere and why Ratchet was stalking the halls and once he heard what happened he politely excused himself and made a beeline for his office where he shut the door and started to laugh himself silly 'I can tell it's going to get more interesting around here.'


End file.
